Problem: $\dfrac{7}{8} + \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{4 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{7} + {4}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{8}$